


夜岚稻佐——作为姐弟恋的烦恼【R向】

by celiafong



Category: R向, 夜岚稻佐 - Fandom, 我的英雄学院
Genre: F/M, 我英乙女 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celiafong/pseuds/celiafong





	夜岚稻佐——作为姐弟恋的烦恼【R向】

最近，你对刚交完四个月的小恋人有些困惑……先是对方总是避开你的接触，只是稍微碰到就会立马弹到五步以外，也老是避开你的眼神  
他是感到后悔了吗……想到这点，你的心情低落起来

作为雄英高中高三的前三名，你被他的父母请来做他的家教。虽然他最后进了士杰高中……  
那家伙从一开始就是一副狂热的样子，第一次见面就把自己撞个头破血流，让你犹豫是不是接错工作了

但一段时间接触下来，你发现这家伙意外的脑筋不错（虽然是那副样子）

慢慢的你也喜欢上了他，但先不说年龄，光是家教和学生这点让你有些望而止步

正打算放弃的时候，他却向你告白了。一番挣扎下来，你还是答应了他

但你却担心着你们会不会因为年龄的差距而分手，现在你最担心的事似乎发生了……  
不知所措之下，你只好向你的闺蜜求助……

“直接说开不就好了？要是对方逃避就直接上！你可是英雄诶，怎么可以犹豫不决的！”

真的没问题吗？站在恋人家门口你这么想到……都到门口了，只好硬着头皮上了

就在你按下门铃时，门正好开了……

“你怎么来了……”夜岚先是惊讶的看着你，然后撇过头说道。

你有些难过，你有那么不堪入目吗？

两人的气氛有些沉重，反倒是对方的父母打破了僵局

“阿拉，阿芙怎么来了？快进来坐，稻佐你也是！怎么能让女朋友站在门外吹风！”夜岚妈妈先是拍了一下自家儿子的肩膀把你迎进屋

“你来得正好，我们夫妇俩正好要去亲戚丧礼，今晚都不会回来了……你们慢慢来哦，稻佐你可别欺负人家了！”夜岚妈妈向你使个眼色就会拉着夜岚爸爸出门了

你有些红了脸，该不会……

你端坐在房间，手里捧着果汁……他坐在你对面，两人相对无言

“你怎么突然来了？”夜岚抓了抓头说道

这句话直接让你气了，现在都不欢迎自己来了？

“怎么我就不能来吗？！”

“我不是这个意思……”

“不然你是什么意思？！”  
说着说着，你忍不住红了眼眶看着他

“你……你……别哭啊”他伸出手却又缩回

“我知道……你后悔了吧！觉得我是麻烦对吧！”你越想越委屈，最后直接哭了

“我什么时候说过你是麻烦了！”夜岚彻底慌了手脚，想帮你擦眼泪但似乎想到了什么又按耐着不动  
看着这样的他，你脑子里回想起闺蜜的话——“说不过就硬上！”

扑通—— 一声，你把他扑倒在地，坐在他身上。两人的私密处只差两层薄薄的的布料

“那为什么你最近都避开我的接触，也不看我！”你使用个性把他压制在地，双手撑在他的胸口处

“那是……那是因为……”夜岚看着俯视自己的你，脸越来越红，手不知该放在何处

“因为我怕我会忍不住……”

啊？你的脑子一片空白，下意识忘了你们现在的姿势是多么的危险……

没想到得到这个回答，原以为会听到他说自己有另外喜欢的人什么的……

“我怕我会忍不住对你做出这样的事……”在你愣神时，把你反压制住，靠在你耳边说道，手缓缓附上你的胸口轻轻揉捏着  
你的脸瞬间爆红，脑子一片混沌。他他他……他的手！！

“所以我才不敢碰你，光是牵手，就有些让我忍不住了”炽热的气息喷洒在你的脖子同时你感觉到私密处被某个硬物顶着……那是…………  
你起身反抗，却被他那强健的体魄压制着

“是你先诱惑我的！”夜岚理直气壮地盯着你

“我……我又没说不可以……”你撇过头不去看他，并用把柔软的胸乳向他挺了挺。光是这个动作就让你花光所有的勇气……

“真的可以吗？”嘴上询问着，但手却快速把你的衣扣解开露出里面的柔美。

你穿着闺蜜为你推荐的成套内衣，据说是最能引起男人的性致的款式。

你从刚刚就一直闭着眼睛，没看见平时那双热情的双眼此时充满欲望和占有欲

他没想到平时只会出现在梦里的场景，此时完完整整呈现在他眼前……

因为害羞浮现淡淡粉色的肌肤，黑色的头发散布在深蓝色的床上，脸上是未消退的害羞和媚意。

因自己的触碰而发出的微弱呻吟，在解开最后一层布料时发出的惊呼。让他的身体也忍不住沸腾起来

“舒服吗？”  
手指微微探入穴口，舌头缠绕在挺硬的乳尖这些都让你害羞的说不出话来

不满意得不到回应的夜岚，将手指快速在蜜穴抽插，每次抽出都带着一小片水迹

“舒服吗？”话语在耳边回响，你感到体内的手指增加并更快速的进出。  
在手指碰到一处软肉后，本来压抑着声响的你忍不住发出声响

“这里吗？敏感处？”平时的大嗓门在此时压低声音在你耳边调笑

“喊出来也没关系哦？没人会听到的，你知道的对吧？”说完，夜岚直接对你的敏感处发出攻击

快感一步一步往上攀爬，让你的眼睛布满水光，口里是无法压抑的呻吟

之后的失禁感更是让你羞愧不已，平时让你充满安全感的大手在灯光的照射下能清楚看见波光淋漓的水迹，那是你的……

本来就红的脸在夜岚的举动下快要熟透了！夜岚欣赏着布满水迹的手，默默地伸出舌头舔了舔，眼神盯着你的一举一动。像是野兽紧盯着自己的猎物。

夜岚将按耐不住的硬挺释放出来放在你的私密入口处

“要进去咯……”硬物探入密道伴随而来的刺痛感让你皱起眉头，直到来到阻挡处

夜岚吐出一口气后，一鼓作气挺腰进入。

你的惊呼声被他的双唇堵住，眼泪因为刺痛滑下脸颊，发白的指尖用力抓着床单

紧张的情绪被他的舌头安抚，身体也放松下来，体内的空虚感让你忍不住动了动

这举动开启了他的危险开关

夜岚快速的挺动腰肢，强而有力进入你的密道，带出的液体把床单和他的腹部打湿

女子的呻吟声，男子的沉重呼吸声，暧昧的水声和那肉体相撞发出的啪啪声让人编制出一副让人脸红的场景，想入非非……

“够了，稻佐……不要了……”你被他抱在怀里，腰部被手紧紧扶着，被迫承受着身后人的热情

“再一次！就一次！”说完，你的身体被用力往下压被由下往上的炽热挺入深处

你觉得自己就快被顶穿一样，但身后人似乎还不满足，他用手把你的头转向两人相交的私密处

看着自己平时不会注意的部位被陌生的紫色物体狠狠进出，让你羞愧不已，体内更是狠狠收缩

只听见身后人发出抽气声，下一秒你恨不得晕死过去

身体被更强烈的力度刺穿，甚至让你感觉被顶到宫口出。

你的呻吟更为猛烈……

“稻佐！到了……顶到了”你边哭边说道，他充耳不闻继续猛烈的进攻你的柔弱处

最后，你在最后的高潮中晕死过去……晕之前，你只感觉得自己体内流出不属于你的灼热液体

第二天，你觉得自己像是被拆过重组一般，酸痛不已，映入眼帘的是你那跪坐在你面前忏悔的恋人

看着布满痕迹的身体，你恨不得把眼前的人打一顿，但实力不允许你这么做……于是你一个星期不理会他以示惩罚

却不知道，这个惩罚换来更惨痛的代价……

刚开荤的少年你惹不起……这是你事后深感体会的道理！


End file.
